<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goodbye (Negan x Reader) by MiyakoNanashi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747538">Goodbye (Negan x Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyakoNanashi/pseuds/MiyakoNanashi'>MiyakoNanashi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TWD IMAGINES (X READER) [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead &amp; Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Eventual Smut, F/M, Goodbye Sex, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Light Petting, Love/Hate, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexy Negan (Walking Dead), Tumblr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:15:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyakoNanashi/pseuds/MiyakoNanashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Only when the door closed did he realize he had lost her forever. His room would be his last memory, the only witness of the passion that had worn between you both.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Negan (Walking Dead) &amp; You, Negan (Walking Dead)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TWD IMAGINES (X READER) [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goodbye (Negan x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just an old oneshot I recently found on my Tumblr blog again.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where the damn hell do you think you’re going?”, Negan shouted, seeing you walk away in the middle of a heated discussion.</p><p>“Do you really think you can stop me from going out there in that fucked up world? You know, from the day I saved your goddamn ass, that I can fight! You saw it! And I’m definitely not one of you’re whores! I’ll leave!”, you replied angrily.</p><p>“I didn’t allow you to go out of this fucking room!”, Negan shouted, angry now because of the reaction of you, the woman he started to love.</p><p>You promptly replied to his excessive screams: “I’m sorry Negan, but I won’t stay with the Saviors anymore! You can’t control me!”, you said moving further and further, walking to the corridor of the Sanctuary. Negan began to chase you, until he reached you. He took your wrist, tightening it as much as possible, until he heard a crack… On the face of you, however, there was not even a grimace.</p><p>“You’ll need to try more than this to force me to talk or to stay.”, you commented impassively, raising an eyebrow slightly. </p><p>Negan was now at the limit of patience, while the blood already boiled in his veins and you noticed the fire burning in your leader’s irises, so you surrendered. </p><p>“Fuck it. But let ME talk!”, you asserted, freeing yourself from the brutal grip that held you. </p><p>Negan just nodded, while his grip turned into a violent choleric tremor. You both went back into his room and he sat down, starting to grind his teeth, trying to calm down.</p><p>“I’m damn pissed off, Negan! And you can not blame me! As usual, you preferred Simon’s advice, even if it meant to imprison me here!”, you began. </p><p>“Doll, I didn’t fucked up with anything at all.”, he told you because he wanted you to be safe, looking from the bottom up, with one of his typical grin. </p><p>“Fuck, Negan! You can not even say my name!”</p><p>In the next moment your anger had turned into jealousy.</p><p>“For you I’m just a fucking puppet to handle as you wish.”, you continued, taking on a calmer, disconsolate tone: “You never listened to me, Negan, and now, when Simon proposes to imprison me, you just do it! What a GOOD leader you are! You freaking disgust me.”, you returned firmly, but without showing any emotion. </p><p>Negan remained silent, almost surprised by your outburst. His heart has hurt several times by the last words, which crossed his soul like his beloved Lucille crossed skulls. He looked down at the floor and silence enveloped the room. You stood in a corner, still standing, determined not to appear weak. You were about to reach the exit but was held back by the icy touch of Negan’s hand, which grabbed yours, this time more gracefully. You turned around, staring into the eyes of the man you hated so much right now. Then the corner of the leader’s mouth rose in a bastard smile. </p><p>“What the fuck do you want now?”, you asked detachedly. </p><p>“I freaking like it you when you get pissed off.”, he confidently confessed. </p><p>You remained petrified, eyes wide and mouth open, surprised at how much Negan could actually be an asshole. On the face of him the haughty expression showed no signs of waning. You tried to withdraw your hand, but the hold became firmer and more secure. Negan murmured something in a subdued but somewhat erotic laugh you then couldn’t understand. </p><p>“What?”, you asked in astonishment.</p><p>“You just told me that I’m disgusting to you. That means you hate me, so-…”, Negan started to explain. </p><p>“Asshole.”, you interrupted halfway between amused and annoyed. </p><p>“Yeah. Maybe I’m an asshole.”, he asserted maliciously approaching your face, making his eyes reflect in the Y/E/C irises of you. The atmosphere became suffocating, burdened by the weight of sensuality that filled the room. Your faces were almost imperceptibly far away, but you felt his heartbeat speed up to the rhythm of a pneumatic hammer pressing against his ribcage. Then your thoughts were interrupted by Negan’s lips pressed vehemently against yours. The leader’s tongue pressed his teeth to deepen that eager kiss, while you opened your mouth slowly, welcoming it inside yourself. </p><p>And you had to admit you wanted that much coveted kiss from the first day you both met. Yes, Negan had always been your obsession. He was the thought that kept you awake at night and the thought that tormented your day relentlessly. </p><p>Now your tongues merged into a lustful dance that made both of you excited, almost in unison. Negan then retreated, holding your face to himself, not wanting to break away from your lips. He sat down on the bed, put his hands on the edge of your pants and pulled you to himself, letting you fall over him. You felt his erection push against your body, while your hands already came down, eager, to open his pants. You untangled them, lowered them to his ankles and found yourself faced with his now pulsating excitement, as you looked at the leader provocatively. And then you began to touch him with passion. You began to kiss his inner thigh, leaving small bites here and there. Negan grabbed your hair impatiently, and pushed your face toward his dick. Your mouth began to wander and passed your tongue several times over every single flap of skin, sucking with lust. Finally you did what Negan wanted. You took it in your mouth, feeling it sink in between your full lips. Negan tightened his grip on your hair and guided your head on his erection, calibrating his quick and lustful movements.</p><p>He arched his back, to be able to feel it better on himself and was at the limit of pleasure, as you stopped and looked at him intently. Negan looked back and urged you to continue, but, not wanting to submit to his orders, you got up and started to leave. </p><p>“Doll. You come here. Now.”, he said to you, pulling you back to him, kissing you as his hands wandered over your still completely covered body. But with great agility you freed yourself of the trap that separated you from him.  </p><p>Negan stopped to admire your body, then lifted you up and threw you on the bed, making you end up under his body in anxious waiting. With his hand he reached your pussy, slowly slipped two fingers in it, seeing you starting to move assiduously then inserted a third finger and that was enough already to hear you moan excessively.</p><p>This made him even more excited than he was already. He could not resist anymore. He touched you forcefully, began to push his dick against your body and moved his fingers, giving you feelings you had never felt before, while you started to put your hand around his cock again. You both arrived at the height of pleasure and came at the same time. Negan then lay down beside you, got up a little later, licking his hand from what was left of the transparent liquid.</p><p>“Goodbye Negan.”, you suddenly said, already putting on your clothes and heading for the exit. And he did not stop you this time, letting you go, allowing you to get away from him, watching the woman he started to love abandon him. </p><p>Only when the door closed again did he realize he had lost you forever. His room would be his last memory, the only witness of the passion that had worn between you both.  </p><p>“I will miss you so much, Y/N…”, Negan whispered.</p><p>He called you by your name, for the first and last time… </p><p>But who knows? Maybe one day you would meet again on the street, or maybe you would have just exchanged a mischievous and knowing look, without even uttering useless words, because, after what had been between you, words wouldn’t be more necessary.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>